<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry-Stem Tying by BeezandBitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928257">Cherry-Stem Tying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches'>BeezandBitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss the Human Girl [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol induced gay, Drinking, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gals being pals, Lesbian Anathema Device, Oh god what did i do last night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anathema just wanted to find friends her own age. She got much more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device &amp; War, Anathema Device/War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss the Human Girl [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry-Stem Tying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOW it’s been awhile hasn’t it. This bad boy’s been in my drafts for Awhile so I had to finish it up. </p><p>I hope you enjoy and if you do show it some love and leave a comment!</p><p>Also follow me on tumblr @ BeezandBitches</p><p>Have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anathema slowly stirred in her bed. Her head was pounding out of her skull. She had gone out to the bar the night before, thought maybe it would do her some good to actually go out and socialize. It would be fun! Maybe she could make some new friends who weren’t all a bunch of children or primordial beings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t get me wrong, she loved Adam and the others, but she was also a grown woman who wanted to be able to talk about adult things or do adult things with. Like swearing without a filter, she had to catch herself a lot of times around the Them because if their parents found out they heard some colorful language from her? Yeesh, Anathema didn’t wanna stick around to see that shitstorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she went to the bar. The closest bar was about a five mile ride out of Tadfield. Well, that was a lie. There was a small pub in the village but it was mostly pervade by older citizens, and if Anathema wanted to hang out with the elderly she’d spend time with Aziraphale and Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, normally when you wake up from a long night out drinking, you find a few surprises. Money missing from your wallet, a weird tattoo on your thigh, your left shoe just up and gone, money </span>
  <em>
    <span>added </span>
  </em>
  <span>to your wallet, War in your bed-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema looked back to her bed only to find a sleeping redhead at her side. A rush of panic passed through her mind. First and foremost- was this really War? I mean, Anathema didn’t exactly get the best look at her during the apocalypse, but the red hair was definitely a huge stick out feature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, if this is just a sick joke, I swear-“ Anathema whispered before taking a deep breath and focusing in on her aura. That would be the only way to tell for sure. Please, please, please don’t be-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An aura just as dark and dreadful as before. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sweetcheeks.” War said as she stirred awake then propped herself up on her arm. “Surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s putting it lightly.” Anathema said as she climbed out of bed. “I don’t remember a lot of what happened last night but I sure as fuck don’t- Oh god, these aren’t my pants.” Sure enough, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that definitely weren’t in her normal wardrobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, those are mine.” War said and Anathema cringed. Did that mean she was wearing her skirt? Don’t ask, don’t look, don’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice taste in skirts, by the way. Pockets and everything.” She was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema pushed back her hair and ran her hand through it, letting out the mother of all sighs as she tried to find some composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don't know if you remember me-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I do.” War cut her off as she got out from under the covers. “Hard to forget someone like you. Ya know, with all that ‘world saving’ shit you and your little crew decided to pull.” She practically slid across the carpet closer to Anathema, like an animal coming in for the kill. Surprising to War, Anathema stood her ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, she wasn’t exactly a timid person, but she wasn’t stupid either. Anathema was in a very compromising position right now, and like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was she going to let this horseperson try to intimidate her- flirt with her? Intimiflirt with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever happened last night is over.” Anathema said, War getting very close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you sure? For a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were really impressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War snorted. “Ok then how should I say it? It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool how you did like seven shots then nearly fell off a table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did what?” Anathema held back a small urge to laugh. Oh, god she should’ve known to hold her booze better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I dared you to go up and dance because you, and I quote, ‘looked like a square‘. So you did, nearly busting your ass in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now that sounds more like me.” She admitted. “Then, how did we..?” Anathema motioned to the bed. War chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t like, fuck or anything, don’t worry ‘bout that. I may be evil but I’m not an asshole. Wouldn’t take advantage of you when you’re piss drunk.” War placed her hands on her hips. “I offered you a ride home after all that because you could barely stand, let alone ride your pedal bike. When we got here </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tripped over your skirt, insisted we switch, then passed out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..” Anathema kind of was at a loss for words. What do you say when you’re in a situation like this? “..Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem.” War said before flashing Anathema what could only be described as a mischievous but non-malicious smile. “Maybe I should head out, if this is weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might be for the best.” Anathema nodded. “Do you uh, want your pants back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, keep ‘em. Feel like it would just add to the weird if we switched now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you agree to switch in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was drunk and thought it would be funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema had to hold back the slightest smile from crossing her lips. That was… kinda endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As War left, the air seemed to shift. Anathema was sure it was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One time’s an accident, two times’ a mistake. Anathema realized that when history seemed to repeat itself and she woke up next to War </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>a few weeks later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, she made sure to check if she was still wearing her own clothes. Luckily, this time she was. Even luckier, she remembered more of the previous night. But for some odd reason her fist had been bandaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had gone out to that same bar again, heard they were having a trivia night. And if Anathema was good at anything, it was knowing a shit ton of things. She had always been prepared for any possible situation her entire life, and a great bonus to that was learning a lot of fun little facts and quirks about things. So, trivia night seemed like a good fit for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was surprised to see familiar red hair sitting at the bar, drinking what appeared to be her third amaretto sour. But before Anathema could even attempt to fade into the crowd, she was spotted and called over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wicked witch of the west.” War waved. “Have a seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey..” Anathema greeted, realizing for a second she didn’t know what to call her, and stumbling a bit. “...you.” Smooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War snickered, covering her red-hot lips which had twisted into a smile with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice save.” She said, lowering her hand back down. “It’s Carmine, by the way. Doubt you’d remember from last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anathema, Anathema Device.” She took a seat next to the redhead, who seemed to nod as though she did remember her name at least, before ordering a cocktail from the bartender. “So, you know that I’m a witch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you know,” War twirled her glass slightly before sipping at it. “word gets around in Hell. And when you’re waiting in line for a new corporation, all you can really do is listen to gossip. And word about a couple traitors and their rag-tag team of world-saving humans is probably the hottest tea they’ve got right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t exactly settle nicely in Anathema’s gut that she was being talked about by the residents of Hell, but she supposed it made sense. Not like you get a lot of new things to talk about down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So were, what? Celebrities?” Anathema asked as a glass of blue booze with a pair of cherries floating on top was placed in front of her. She took a drink of it, and her face pinched. Lot of rum in that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like wanted criminals. But hey, same difference.” War shrugged, finishing her glass off and smacking her lips in response. “Fuck, that’s good. Hey, buzzcut!” She shouted to get the bartender's attention, despite his clear annoyance. “Keep these comin’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drink like that all the time?” Anathema asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but tonight’s special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Wednesday. What’s so special about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trivia night, clearly.” War said as she swiveled on the bar seat to face the other end of the room, Anathema following suit, towards a crowd in front of a large TV with different categories shuffling on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>like trivia games?” Anathema was almost at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, we all do, ‘least a bit. Grim- Death- They’re a lot better at it than me or Raven or Chalky. But I like watching how heated people get from it than playing.” War motioned to the crowd, which was already getting wrought with disagreements and tense energy. “It’s funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you’re never off the clock, then?” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but it’s not like I do it intentionally sometimes. Tension, aggression, it kinda just follows me.” Anathema nodded slowly. Maybe it was the rum, but she could almost sympathize with that. She knew what it was like to have something hang over your head your entire life. ‘Cept in her case, it wasn’t something so violent. “What about you? Came to play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” She said. “I've studied a lot of things in preparation for the apocalypse. Plus, figured it would be good to get out of the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you don’t really do that.” War’s comment almost made Anathema choke. How’d she-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. They had met before. And the whole night was still a complete blur to her. All she had to remember it was a pair of skinny jeans. Must’ve said a handful of embarrassing things..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War snorted, plucking one of the cherries from Anathema’s drink and popping it in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no use sitting here. Get on in there, and beat their ass.” War said. Was she.. encouraging her? Rooting for her? Anathema thought it was strange, but again, it was probably nothing. If War had it her way, she probably would’ve done it literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Anathema nodded, popping in the other cherry and setting down her glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War watched her head into the crowd, before sliding the bartender how much her drink had cost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was a little more dazed together. Fights had broken out in the middle of the crowd after the science-fiction round, few people got punched- no wonder Anathema’s fist hurt so badly. She had punched one big guy in the face after he shoved her rather roughly to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, she was yanked from the mess by War, who had the most wicked grin spread over her face. The last thing she remembered before they got back to the cottage was the way War laughed as the two of them ran out of the bar. It rang in the air like a witch's cackle, but with an added bit of sugar. Not nearly as jaded or bone chilling. It was almost.. cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Anathema.” War yawned as she sat up next to her. “That fist of yours still hurting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of..” Anathema said as she slowly moved her hand, wincing a bit. “I guess I really did a number on that guy? Everything past the riot is a lil’ blurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie, that wasn’t a riot. Way too calm. But that makes sense, adrenaline and booze is a hell of a combo.” War leaned over to inspect it. “You can still move your fingers so you’ll be fine. Go run it under some cold water then I’ll rewrap it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema followed her instructions, and when she came back to the bedroom War was sitting on the edge of the bed, bandage roll in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, put your hand out.” She did as told as her fist was dressed properly. “There we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Anathema said, sitting by her. “You really know a lot about first aid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it’s good to know when you’re always on a battlefield.” War said as she put it back in her own bag. “Just don’t overdo it, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t..” She said, “I should thank you. Had you not pulled me out of there I probably would’ve gotten squished.” War snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably? Anathema, those guys were like four times your size. Had I not grabbed you, someone would be having to plan your funeral.” She wasn’t wrong, but that just begged a different question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you, by the way?” Anathema asked. “Not that I'm complaining. I like being alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope you do.” War said. “I dunno. You’re the first human who I don’t have to lie to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>War. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve been around for 6,000 years, caused the fall of empires, the murders of kings, the destruction of lives worldwide. Don’t get it twisted, I love my job. But, it’s not exactly a great description for my Tinder profile.” She said, swinging her legs slowly, leaning back too. “You already know that about me. And we could like, hold a conversation. It’s kinda nice, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..You have a Tinder?” Anathema asked. War broke out into a laugh. That same laugh from last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. Haven’t matched with any cool girls in awhile, though.” She said. “But does that make sense? God, this Post-Nahpocalypse world is making me a fucking softie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does. Also, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nahpocalypse? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please tell me you didn’t come up with that one.” Anathema snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no! Some little bastard from Hell did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sounds so dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right?” War laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about this felt right, Anathema wasn’t so sure it was nothing anymore, but she wouldn’t worry about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe War was the friend she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time, Anathema had called War up and asked if she wanted to go get a drink together. It was funny, If she had told herself that she’d be going out to party with the same woman who tried to both end the world and stab a small child right in front of her, Anathema would think she had lost it. But things were different now, as strange as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them had gone to the bar and started the night off normally. Drinking and joking with one another, talking about their days. Anathema had had an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>nightmare </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a time trying to get a potion recipe right, only for it to explode all over her and her kitchen. Her whole outfit had been ruined! Well, perhaps it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, after all it had gotten a laugh out of War, slipping past her cherry red lips, which were gently covered by her free hand- the other was nursing a half-drank appletini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a riot.” She said, taking another sip of her drink. “Much more exciting than my day at least. All I did was cause a few minor fights on the internet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Describe minor.” Anathema chuckled as she stirred the straw of her whiskey and coke. “Because with you that could mean anything from angry comments to a server shutdown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, nothing worse than a couple message boards getting taken down and some empty death threats.” War said. “Probably. Not really my concern how it ends, only that it started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, your job isn’t so much to cause a fiery car accident-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As it is to cut the break lines.” She finished for her. “I give them the potential, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> nudge, but at the end of the day it’s all humanity’s choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” Anathema said, not sure how much of the mood she wanted to damper discussing her universally appointed job, which Anathema herself definitely didn’t agree with, so she decided to just leave it be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sipped her drink again, her eyes falling downward, but not missing the slight view of War watching her. Her eyes never seemed to fully leave Anathema whenever they were together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you got any plans for-“ War started, only to be interrupted by two loud, nail-scrapingly annoying laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look out, here comes the party train!” There were a few unmistakable noises in this world. The ring of a fire alarm, the honk of a car, even the deep purr of a cat, but nothing was quite as unmistakable as a drunk man’s cheers. In this case, it was the laughs of two sloshed men dressed in nice outfits, a crown on one's head. There were a handful of men behind them in similar attire. This could only mean one thing, a stag party. A lesbian’s worst nightmare. Lets just hope they don’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Charlie! Check out the couple of pretty dames at the bar.” Of-fucking-course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They strode up to the bar like they owned the place. They already were dizzy and stumbling and it wasn’t even past ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it ain’t the loveliest ladies this side of the sea.” The one in the crown, presumably the groom-to-be, flirted as he leaned up on Anathema’s side of the bar. One could only hope his future wife had a good divorce lawyer in her circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re girls like you doin’ alone on a night like tonight?” The other one asked as he seemed entranced by War’s flame-like hair. “Red, you got a man?” he asked as he went to touch her, only to get his hand swatted away quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, and I’m not looking for one.” War sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, no need to be so cold.” He cooed stupidly. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth barred. Had she held her glass any tighter it would’ve shattered. She was with a friend, she’d hate to make the night awkward by beating a man to a pulp now. But, something from the way Anathema looked her in the eye, War thought she needn’t worry much about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go-“ Anathema said as she went to stand, only for her arm to be held by the groom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” He said with a rum-soaked laugh stuck in his throat. “Where are you off too? We haven’t even gotten to know each other yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me.” Anathema demanded. She tugged her arm and he refused, his grip never loosening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon now, bab-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to pull her closer, until his nose was met by a shot that had been launched directly at him by a fire-filled redhead, shattering on impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d better listen to her.” War said as the jack-off lost his crown when he stumbled back, letting his grip on Anathema go as his hands went to cover his now-bruised and bleeding nose. “And you.” She didn’t even turn. Her words alone sent a chill down the spine of the other idiot who, not learning from his first attempt, was about to attempt to touch her hair again.“You better move </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from me in the next two seconds unless you want to end up lookin’ worse than your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuckin’ christ, you’re insane! Barmy bitch!” He stammered as he backed away from her and over to his friend, spewing curses at War and Anathema, before taking him by the arm and leading him to the bathroom, his pained groans drowned out in Anathema’s ears by the sound of War’s laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, did you see the look on his face?” She snorted. “He looked ready to piss himself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to do that, I could’ve handled them.“ Anathema said, flexing her wrist. “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you could handle yourself against a dumbass like that. But isn’t that what friends are for?” War snapped her fingers at the bartender, who slid her a shot of something bubbly. She slammed it back as quickly as it got to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema couldn’t take her eyes off her as she did, specifically her lips, which curled into a wicked smile once they parted from the glass. She could feel something deep in her gut, and it sure as fuck wasn’t booze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was something she should worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women’s laughs were loud enough to wake the entire street. Lucky for Anathema she lived in a cottage with a bit of distance from other residents of Tadfield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema opened her front door, nearly stumbling and bumbling into the wall as soon as she did, laughing the entire time at War who had started laughing at some drunken joke one of them had said. It wasn’t particularly funny, but coming out of someone who was practically 80% proof alcohol at this point in the night, it could’ve been considered one of the greatest jokes of all time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War shed her jacket on Anathema’s couch as she made her way inside. It had been a miracle they hadn’t crashed on the way back from their place. The same bar they met at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As fate would have it, it had turned into their personal hotspot. They had met up many times there for a night full of drinks and stories and brief touches that seemed to last longer each time. Whether their hands met when reaching for the tab or when they’d brush legs when swinging into the bar stools. It was very unspoken between them, but they both felt something. Something much more than just a normal friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema, in her drunken haze, wobbled over to War, saying something about how tired she was, before tripping a bit and falling over onto the couch, bringing the redhead down with her. Their bubbly giggles continued until they landed, which would've been fine had the impact sent Anathema’s lips smack into War’s. After that, both of them went quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither were sure what to do at first. Do they move? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do they </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to move?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer seemed to find itself as War brought her hands up to cup Anathema’s cheeks, deepening the kiss. Anathema could feel a moan escape her lips as she felt something much better than alcohol wash over her. This was deeper, sweeter, even more intoxicating. This was heavy and firey and full of blood and the metallic taste of rust from ancient weapons long forgotten to all but one. War tasted like a battlefield. And Anathema was caught in the middle of the gunfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Carm-“ Anathema panted as she pulled up for air. “Carm, I- Ah!” Her hand missed trying to position herself on the tiny couch and she lost her balance, toppling off of War and onto the floor, barely missing knocking herself on the head on the coffee table. “Fuck. Ow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ana, holy shit.” War said as she and Anathema got up. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Anathema groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes went back to War, and all the warmth in her stomach turned to panic. Oh god. What had she done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly, War didn’t share the same anxieties, as she stood up, catching Anathema’s hands in her own, leaning in for another kiss. But this time, Anathema backed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Anathema said, pulling away. “We shouldn’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” War asked, her eyes filled with confusion. Anathema couldn’t look at her that way, turning her head quietly. “Anathema, say somethin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..I don’t- I don’t want to mess this up.” She finally spoke up. Her breath hitched slightly, trying to find the words now while drunk was like finding a needle buried in a haystack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mess what up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This!” Anathema motioned to the two of them. “Us! Our friendship! Carmine, I.. I really do like you, a lot. I don’t want to risk losing you. Even if..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if.. you wanna kiss me?” War asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! God, yes!” She nodded. “I- I mean look at you! You’re hot, you’re funny, you can slam back booze way easier than anyone I know, you do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you laugh where you cover your mouth even though I can still see that really pretty smile of yours. I-I-It’s fuckin cute.” She slurred as she tried to spill her heart out. “And I’m just- I don’t wanna risk it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War was quiet. Quieter than even when Anathema had first seen her in her bed. When she peaked back over to look at her, she saw War had moved in on her like a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a whisper apart, Anathema could practically smell the lingering vodka on her breath. Her red lipstick was smudged a little, and if she had a mirror Anathema would’ve seen it smeared on the corner of her own mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ana..” Her hand caressed Anathema’s cheek. It was far more gentle than she would’ve expected from the embodiment of War. “You drive me wild.” Anathema leaned in to the touch, she was so warm. “You’re smart, and tough, and surprising, and pretty, and- and when I drop you off I always stall because I want to spend more time with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema’s eyes met War’s again. Now that they were so close, Anathema could clearly see them. Bright blue, like the sea. Such a contrast to her hair, which was as red as the fire of passions that was ready to swallow Anathema whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve driven me wild since the first night we met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could remember everything I did.” Anathema said, wrapping her hand gently around War’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I haven’t been totally honest, about then.” War admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We.. we had kissed. It was short, before you passed out. I just.. I didn’t want to come off as creepy. You were drunk, shit happens.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Didn’t think I'd see you again. And when I did, when I got to know you, I didn’t want to drive you away. So I kept my mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Carmine..” Anathema said, leaning up and kissing War on her lips again. This kiss was softer, gentler than before. It was peppered with rosemary and stardust and all the flavors of Anathema Device, professional witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War didn’t need to worry about driving her away anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them stayed locked together for the rest of the night, finding themselves back in the same place they had been when this whole adventure started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, lucky for Anathema, she remembered it this time around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>